Sombras de Hogwarts
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Son sombras, remanentes de un antiguo mal. Y han vuelto, más grandes y fuertes que nunca. Ahora, sólo uno podrá hacerles frente y detenerlas.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Shadow of the Colossus es propiedad de Sony Computer Entertainment y de Team ICO. Yo sólo tomo prestada la idea._

* * *

**Prólogo**

―Despierta de una vez ―susurró con fuerza la joven Rose Weasley.

Albus Potter se despertó de repente. El pergamino en blanco que había sacado al inicio de la clase se le había pegado a un lado de la cara.

―Rose, ¿por qué me has despertado? ―preguntó, visiblemente ofendido.

―¿Que por qué te he despertado? Te recuerdo que estamos en clase, Albus ―respondió ella, indignada. En algunas cosas, era igual que su madre.

―En clase de Historia de la Magia, Rose. Y ahora, mira a tu alrededor.

Miraron al resto de compañeros. Más de la mitad se había dormido.

―Ellos me dan igual, Albus, quien tiene que prestar atención eres tú y…

De repente hubo un gran estruendo y el aula entera, posiblemente todo el castillo, había temblado de arriba abajo. Algunas de las ventanas se hicieron añicos y del techo calló parte del polvo acumulado. Los alumnos dormidos se habían levantado de repente, mientras que otros habían gritado. Incluso se podían oír gritos y chillidos de aulas adyacentes.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó Rose, visiblemente asustada.

―Calma, calma, habrá sido un pequeño terremoto, no perdamos el hilo de la clase ―dijo el profesor Binns, que no había perdido su semblante y seguía igual de serio.

―¿Un terremoto en Escocia? –preguntó Albus, escéptico.

Se levantó de su pupitre y caminó hasta una de las ventanas que se acababa de romper. Se asomó a través de ella, para ver si lograba ver algo.

―¿Al? –preguntó su prima Rose ― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Hay… Hay algo que se mueve allí… Algo grande ―el chico miraba estupefacto hacia una zona de los terrenos.

―¿Allí dónde? ―quiso saber Rose, aunque una parte de ella le decía que mejor no saberlo.

Albus miró a su prima. Estaba visiblemente aterrorizado.

―En las montañas.


	2. El gigante de piedra

**1**

**El gigante de piedra**

El Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores paseó por el Vestíbulo, pasando revista a sus hombres. Todos tenían la mirada al frente, impasibles, a pesar de que en sus cabezas había un cúmulo de pensamientos y preocupaciones y, sobre ellas, aquel ruido infernal. Como de piedra golpeando piedra, quebrándose.

―Está bien, esto es lo que ocurre. Esta mañana se ha producido un terremoto en las montañas que circundan el colegio. El terremoto, ya de por sí inusual, ha dado paso a algo mucho peor, a mi parecer. Una… figura gigantesca ha aparecido de entre las montañas y se dirige al colegio.

Todos los aurores se quedaron mirando a su Jefe.

―¿Una figura gigantesca? ¿Quiere decir un gigante, señor? ―preguntó uno de los aurores. Varios se miraron entre ellos, no dando crédito a lo que su jefe decía, a pesar de que era la persona más sincera que alguna vez habían conocido.

―No, Garrett, no es un gigante, es algo peor. Es un gigante de piedra. Porta una espada larga, de piedra también. Hasta ahora, todos los esfuerzos por detenerle han sido en vano ―se calló un momento y miró a los aurores. Todo el cuerpo estaba allí ―. Sólo quedamos nosotros. Vamos a ir hasta esa cosa y vamos a detenerla. Ya conocéis el plan de ataque. En marcha ―sin embargo, antes de que todos saliesen, se dirigió a uno de sus hombres ―. Potter, no quiero ninguna heroicidad ahí fuera, ¿entendido?

Harry Potter asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Los aurores fueron saliendo del Vestíbulo, por parejas. Todos tenían presente el plan de batalla que habían planificado, aunque nunca lo habían empleado contra algo como lo que se iban a enfrentar ahora.

―¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? Siempre voy con cuidado.

―Bueno, eres Harry Potter, fuiste el Elegido así que… Es normal que piense que quieras hacer alguna heroicidad ―explicó Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo y compañero en aquella misión.

―No voy a hacer ninguna heroicidad, Ron, hay un gigante de piedra ahí fuera.

―Ya sé que no harás tal cosa, pero…

Pero no dijo nada más, pues en cuanto cruzaron el puente de piedra, lo vieron. Era alto, mucho más que el más alto de los gigantes que alguna vez hubiesen podido ver. Prácticamente llegaba a la torre más elevada del Castillo. Era una mezcla de piedras, tierra y hierbajos que hacían las veces de pelo. En lo alto de la cabeza tenía matojos revueltos y sus ojos eran dos esferas brillantes. En su mano derecha portaba una larga espada de piedra que iba arrastrando, pues debía ser muy, muy pesada.

―Merlín bendito… ―soltó Ron.

El gigante de piedra había llegado hasta el estadio de quidditch. Alzó la espada y la descargó de lado contra una de las torres, derribándola. La madera se astilló y quebró en miles de pedazos que cayeron sobre el campo. Acto seguido, hizo lo mismo con el resto del campo.

―¿Cómo vamos a detener a esa cosa? ―preguntó uno de los aurores.

―Seguiremos el plan de ataque, ¡en marcha! ―ordenó el Jefe de Aurores.

Los aurores al completo fueron hasta las cercanías de lo que quedaba del campo de quidditch. El gigante de piedra, tras terminar su tarea, se percató de la reciente llegada, pero no prestó demasiada atención a los aurores.

―Formación de ataque… ¡Disparad!

Uno a uno, todos los aurores dispararon ráfagas hacia el gigante. Aunque a este se quejaba, más bien parecía como si un montón de mosquitos le revoloteasen alrededor. Alzó su espada y la descargó fuertemente contra los aurores.

―¡Cuidado! ―gritó uno.

―¡A cubierto! ―se oyó que gritaba otro.

La espada golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, provocando un pequeño terremoto. Quienes estaban más cerca de la zona de impacto se tambalearon o cayeron, pero algunos no pudieron escapar a tiempo y fueron aplastados.

Dos veces más, el gigante alzó su espada y la descargó contra los aurores, aplastando a varios.

―¡Retirada!

Los aurores que quedaban se retiraron hacia el Castillo, confiando en que sus fuertes muros les protegiesen. Una vez allí, tocaba hacer recuento de daños.

―¿A cuántos hemos perdido? ―preguntó Ron.

―A más de la mitad ―contestó uno de los aurores. Tenía una profunda herida en la frente.

―¿Habéis visto a Potter? ―el Jefe preguntó a sus hombres. Ninguno supo contestar ― Maldita sea.

Mientras tanto, en los restos del campo de quidditch, Harry Potter se ocultaba entre la madera astillada. El gigante de piedra rebuscaba entre las ruinas, esperando buscar algo, quizás a él. ¿Acaso había visto que no todos los aurores habían vuelto al castillo? ¿Creería que no todos los que se habían quedado estaban muertos?

Por suerte, Harry estaba fuera del radio de acción de aquella cosa, atento por si se acercaba. No podía salir de las ruinas sin llamar su atención, así que lo único que le quedaba era hacer algo. Miró alrededor. Entonces lo vio, una escoba.

Mientras tanto, varios alumnos intentaban ver algo a través de una de las ventanas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

―¿Veis algo? ―preguntó un alumno de tercero.

―No, yo no veo nada. Desde aquí no podemos ver lo que pasa fuera ―comentó una chica.

―¿Por qué nos habrán mandado a cada uno a nuestras salas comunes? ―se quejó un alumno de segundo.

―Pues porque ahí fuera hay un gigante de piedra. Y por si no lo sabéis, viene hacia aquí. Por suerte, los profesores han conjurado un escudo, pero están evacuando la escuela. Así que recoged vuestras cosas ya ―ordenó Rose Weasley, prefecta de Gryffindor.

Los alumnos obedecieron y abandonaron la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

―Rose, ¿no estás preocupada? ―Albus se aproximó a ella, con un deje de preocupación en el rostro.

―¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

―Bueno, nuestros padres están allí abajo, combatiendo a esa cosa.

Rose bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

―Sí, lo estoy, pero en fin, he crecido viendo a mi padre volver tarde por las noches, a veces con heridas en la cara. Sé lo que es, así que no estoy demasiado preocupada.

Tras comprobar que los alumnos ya se habían ido, salieron.

―Quiero verlo, ¿tú no?

―¿Al gigante de piedra? Albus, ya le hemos visto, ¿por qué otra vez? ―quiso saber Rose, esta vez preocupada.

―Vamos, los profesores están muy ocupados evacuando a los alumnos. Y al menos, podremos ver a los aurores en acción. Ya sabes que quiero ser auror, ¿no?

Rose se detuvo para meditar la propuesta. Cierto era que tenían que irse, pero una parte de ella pensaba como Albus. Quería ver al gigante. Se mordió el labio inferior pero, al final, aceptó.

―Sabía que podía contar contigo. Vamos ―sonrió Albus.

Corrieron por un pasillo, hasta una ventana donde tenían plena visión del gigante. Pero algo iba mal.

* * *

Pegó una fuerte patada y alzó el vuelo. Lo propio habría sido huir, ponerse a cubierto, pero lo cierto es que aquel momento le recordaba muchísimo a cuando tuvo que volar en escoba para escapar de un dragón. Se elevó, por tanto, hasta la cabeza del gigante, de aquel coloso de piedra, y le miró a los ojos.

Un punto vulnerable.

Apuntó con su varita y pronunció el hechizo para la conjuntivitis. Este dio de lleno en los ojos, provocando que el gigante se echase hacia atrás y empezase a agitar los brazos. Funcionó. Al menos tenía ojos con los que podía ver.

Ahora, era el momento de marcharse.

―¡Potter, cuidado!

El Jefe de la Oficina de aurores estaba ahí abajo. Miró a un lado y vio, demasiado tarde, aquel enorme brazo de piedra volando hasta él. Le golpeó de lleno, quebrando la escoba y mandándole lejos de allí. Lo único que sintió fue aquel golpe. Después… nada.

Por su parte, el gigante centró su atención en el castillo, protegido por una especie de escudo mágico. Caminó hasta él y, justo cuando estaba delante, pasó una mano por encima. El escudo actuó por voluntad propia y rechazó al coloso. Este apartó la mano, la cual se había desintegrado en parte. Entonces, alzó su espada y la hincó contra el escudo. Al principio parecía como si la espada se estuviese volatilizando, pero, finalmente, el escudo comenzó a ceder, hasta el punto de desaparecer.

―¡Todos a cubierto! ¡Aseguraos de que no queda nadie en el castillo! ―gritaba el Jefe de aurores.

Mientras tanto, dos alumnos, prefectos de la escuela, observaban atónitos como el escudo mágico cedía.

―Albus… ¡Albus! Tenemos que irnos de aquí ―imploró Rose.

―Tienes… Tienes razón.

Corrieron para escapar del castillo antes de que aquella cosa lo destruyese.

―¡Albus, cuidado!

Uno de los puños del gigante golpeó contra una de las torres. Una avalancha de escombros y polvo casi los cubre, pero Albus a su prima y a sí mismo a tiempo. Entonces, vio algo plateado que caía al suelo. Una espada.

Miró alrededor. El gigante había golpeado justo en el despacho de la directora McGonagall. Los antiguos objetos del director Dumbledore se habían esparcido por el pasillo, entre ellos, una espada plateada que había pertenecido al fundador Godric Gryffindor y que Albus reconoció de las veces que su padre y su tío Ron le habían hablado de ella: reluciente, con rubíes engarzados en la empuñadura.

Tomó la espada y la empuñó.

―¿Qué esperas hacer con eso? Ni la magia ha podido detener a esa cosa.

Vieron que el gigante se afanaba por derribar torres y muros.

―Algo se podrá hacer, ¿no crees?

Instintivamente, alzó la espada hacia el gigante, apuntándole con ella. Esta, entonces, relució y mandó un rayo de luz plateada hacia el gigante, señalando un punto de su cabeza. El gigante se percató de la luz y se dirigió hacia ella. Albus, por su parte, bajó la espada, dejando esta de relucir.

―¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has hecho, Albus? ―quiso saber Rose, angustiada porque su primo acababa de llamar la atención de aquel coloso.

El gigante asomó la cabeza por el gran boquete que tan sólo hacía un momento que había abierto en la pared. Se quedó mirando durante un momento a Albus antes de acercar la mano, muy posiblemente para agarrarle. Albus, en vez de apartarse, miró a Rose un momento.

―Albus… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El joven sonrió, miró entonces a aquella gigantesca mano de piedra que se acercaba a él y corrió hacia ella. La esquivó por un breve momento y saltó hacia el brazo, agarrándose como mejor pudo a los hierbajos que le crecían.

Y de inmediato, aquello fue como una montaña rusa, una de esas de las que su tía Hermione le había hablado y a donde le llevó una vez, de pequeño. El gigante apartó rápidamente la mano y Albus tuvo que sujetarse bien.

―¡Albus! ―oyó que gritaba su prima Rose.

El gigante se golpeaba el brazo con la otra mano, pero Albus consiguió retirarse a tiempo. Golpeaba y clavaba la espada contra tierra y roca, pero nada le hacía. Entonces, recordó cómo la luz de la espada había señalado justo a la cabeza, así que, a duras penas, escaló hasta la cabeza. En ese punto, el coloso ya era consciente de que tenía a Albus en un punto vulnerable, como un parásito que tuviese que quitarse de encima cuanto antes.

Entonces, sobre la cabeza, apareció un símbolo dibujado que el joven no pudo interpretar, pero alzó la espada con fuerza y la descargó contra él. Como si de mantequilla se tratase, la espada se clavó perfectamente sobre la cabeza. El gigante gritó y gimió, pero lo que Albus sintió fue como si una montaña se derrumbase. El coloso cayó de rodillas, pero todo su cuerpo había comenzado a quebrarse. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, Albus saltó y rodó.

Del coloso, no quedó más que rocas sin vida. Se podría decir que todo había terminado, pero una especie de cuerdas negras salieron de los restos del coloso y volaron hacia Albus. Este se levantó y corrió, pero las cuerdas negras eran más rápidas. Se le clavaron como agujas en el cuerpo, haciéndole caer. Lo último que vio fue a unas figuras corriendo hacia él, antes de desmayarse por completo.


	3. Voz

**2**

**Voz**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo, agrietado. Movió la cabeza y se percató de que estaba en la Enfermería. Alguien debía de haberle llevado. Miró a un lado y vio a su prima Rose, sentada al borde de la cama sobre la que Albus estaba tumbado. Había estado llorando.

―Rose, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rose contuvo un sollozo.

―Oh, Albus… Ha ocurrido algo.

Minutos después, entraban en una sala de piedra, sin más decoración o muebles que una mesa de piedra en el centro, con un cuerpo encima, inmóvil.

Sin vida.

―¿Pa… papá?

Allí estaba su padre, tumbado sobre aquella mesa de piedra. Tenía profundas heridas en todo el cuerpo. Estaba muerto.

―¿Albus?

Ron Weasley se acercó por detrás de él.

―¿Tío Ron? ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Tu padre hizo todo lo posible por detener al gigante de piedra, pero… No fue lo bastante rápido. El gigante le golpeó en pleno vuelo y cayó desde gran altura. No sobrevivió ―Albus abrazó a su tío mientras lloraba ―. Te dejaremos solo.

Ron y Rose salieron, dejando a Albus. Este se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la mesa de piedra. Ni siquiera tenía valor de mirar ahora a su padre. Finalmente, se quedó dormido, a pesar de todo lo que debía de haber dormido ya.

Horas después, despertó. Miró a un lado y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Había una figura delante de él, con forma humana, aunque no tenía rostro alguno. Era toda una figura oscura.

―¿Pero qué…?

―_No tengas miedo_.

―¿Quién habla? ―había sido una voz que no procedía de ninguna parte, ni siquiera de la sombra que había delante de él.

―_¿Quién soy yo? Sólo soy un ente, algo sin cuerpo. Llevo aquí tanto tiempo, que no puedo determinarlo._

―¿Y no sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ―quiso saber Albus?

―_No. Lo único que sé es que tú has destruido una de mis prisiones._

Albus frunció el ceño.

―¿Prisiones? ¿Te refieres a ese coloso de piedra?

―_Exacto_.

Entonces, Albus recordó algo más. Otra cosa de la que aquella voz había hablado. Había mencionado prisiones, en plural.

―¿Has dicho "prisiones"?

―_Desgraciadamente, hay más como esa a la cual te has enfrentado y derrotado. Y lamento decir que han despertado… Y vienen hacia aquí._

―¿Qué eres? ¿Una especie de espíritu atrapado? ―quiso saber Albus.

Oyó una risa baja.

―_Exacto. Podría decirse que sí. Hace tiempo, un mago de este castillo me maldijo y destruyó mi cuerpo. Quedé reducido a la nada, a la no existencia, prácticamente. Por alguna razón, esos colosos se han convertido en mis prisiones. Y no podré ser liberado hasta que alguien los destruya. Y tú has destruido uno. Dime… ¿Destruirás el resto?_

Albus se mantuvo alerta. Cuidado. No todos los días una voz que venía de ninguna parte le explicaba que era un espíritu atrapado y le pedía a uno que, por favor, le liberase.

―¿Cómo sé que puedo fiarme de ti?

―_No puedes. He ahí el problema. Sólo puedo decirte dos cosas, dos cosas que, tal vez, te hagan considerar mi oferta. Una es que puedo traer a tu padre de vuelta a la vida, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si derrotas a todos los colosos._

―¿A todos?

―_Hasta el último_ ―sentenció la voz.

―¿Cuántos hay? ―quiso saber Albus.

―_Eran ocho en total. Quedan siete._

Siete. El número de la suerte. Pero, ¿suerte para quién?

―¿Qué es lo otro que me ibas a decir?

―_Ah, sí. Los colosos han empezado a moverse. Pronto vendrán más. Pero puedes meditar lo que te he propuesto. Cuando quieras volver a hablar conmigo, no tienes más que venir aquí._

La voz no volvió a sonar. Albus, por su parte, abandonó la estancia y caminó por los pasillos. Se encontraba mejor, aunque la pena por la muerte de su padre no podía quitársela nadie ahora. Sin embargo, si la voz tenía razón, había una posibilidad de traerle de vuelta.

Se encontró a Rose frente al Gran Comedor. No sabía por qué, pero sus pasos le habían llevado hasta allí. Quizás es que estuviese hambriento.

―Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras? ―se interesó ella.

―Bueno… ―la verdad es que no sabía cómo se sentía, más que nada porque todavía tenía presentes las palabras de la voz.

―No te preocupes, come algo, estarás hambriento.

―Gracias, Rose.

Albus miró a su alrededor. La escuela había sido evacuada y así seguía. Únicamente quedaban los aurores y ellos dos. Su tío Ron comía con ellos.

―¿Se sabe entonces qué era eso?

―Un gigante de piedra, Albus. Sabemos que ha venido de las montañas. Estaba hecho de las mismas montañas. Pero desconocemos qué clase de magia lo ha hecho posible.

En cierta medida, Albus también lo desconocía, aunque no podía evitar recordar a la voz y, sobretodo, lo que había mencionado que aquel coloso era una prisión. Así como también que había más como él.

Entonces, notaron un temblor.

―¿Qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó Rose, asustada. Se acercó a su padre y este pasó un brazo por sus hombros, para protegerla.

―Viene de fuera ―confesó Ron.

Todos salieron al patio, donde ya era noche cerrada.

―¿Veis algo? ―quiso saber un auror, mientras escudriñaba en todas partes.

―Oh… por Merlín ―soltó Albus.

Allí arriba, en la más alta de las torres del castillo, la Torre de Astronomía, algo que había posado, aquello que había hecho temblar el castillo entero. Hecho de piedra, tierra y matojos, igual que su predecesor, esta vez era algo distinto, no un hombre o ser antropomórfico, sino una especie de… animal.

Era un pájaro, un enorme pájaro de piedra que acababa de centrar su atención en ellos. Con un profundo grito, como el de un ser alado, descendió tras desplegar sus alas.

―Todos dentro, ¡ya! ―gritó el Jefe de aurores.

Entraron corriendo en el castillo.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora? ―quiso saber Rose, angustiada.

―Vosotros dos salís de aquí ―ordenó Ron, quien tenía su varita en la mano.

―Puedo ayudar ―soltó Albus.

Ron le miró, incrédulo.

―¿Estás de broma? Eres un menor de edad y deberías haber abandonado con el resto de alumnos hace mucho, Albus.

―Por si no te has dado cuenta, tío Ron, he sido yo quien ha derrotado a ese primer coloso.

―¿Primer coloso? ―se dio cuenta Ron ― ¿Quieres decir que hay más como ese y el que está fuera?

Seguían oyendo al pájaro de piedra. Albus, por su parte, echó a correr hasta la habitación donde descansaba el cuerpo de su padre.

―¡Eh, tú! ¡Está bien, acepto!

―_No esperaba menos_.

―¿Qué tengo que hacer?

―_Presta mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte. A partir de ahora, deberás andarte con cuidado._


End file.
